


Umibig Lang Kapag Handa Na

by watashiwahanaaa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, cursing, how to tag idk, inconsistent storytelling
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashiwahanaaa/pseuds/watashiwahanaaa
Summary: Isang malaking Ben&Ben song na ata ang nangyari sa kanilang dalawa
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Umibig Lang Kapag Handa Na

**Author's Note:**

> okay this was rushed so sorry po sa typos and inconsistencies :( 
> 
> inspired by a story from a friend hehe belated happy valentine's mga mahal (walang masaya sa bahay na ito joke)
> 
> sana po magustuhan niyo!!

“Wonwoo tara kain.”

Aya ni Jun sa kanya. Katatapos lang ng klase nila at ayun, gabi na naman. Ginabi na naman sila. Night shift tayo pre?

“Pass.”

“Napaka-kj naman nito! Magluluto ka ba sa dorm ha? Baka masunog mo pa.”

Biro ni Soonyoung dahilan para makatanggap siya ng mahinang suntok sa balikat mula rito. Ang lakas ng loob niyang mag-dorm pero hindi siya ganon kagaling magluto. Nakakapagluto naman, hotdogs, itlog, noodles lang ang mastered na talaga niya. Yung iba kasi, either sunog o hilaw. No in between. 

“Sumama ka na kasi. Aral na rin tayo para bukas. Tulungan mo naman kaming mag-aral. Wag mong sinasarili katalinuhan mo gago.”

Bago pa siya masakal ni Wonwoo ay kumaripas na ng takbo palabas ng campus si Jun. Wala na ngang ibang nagawa si Wonwoo kundi ang sumama.  _ Siguraduhin lang nila na mag-aaral sila. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At ang nagsabing mag-aaral, ayun. Bumulos pa ulit ng isang cup ng kanin. Ganun ba ka-gutom Soonyoung?

“Hoy Soon, hinay naman. Pang-ilan mo na yan? Pag ang tiyan mo sumakit na naman.”

Usal ni Jihoon habang pinapanood si Soonyoung na kainin ang pang-anim niyang cup ng kanin ngayon.

“Wow concerned ka babe?”

Asar ni Soonyoung bago kumain ulit kaya napairap sina Jihoon at Wonwoo ng sabay. Landi lang?

“Maawa ka naman sa  _ Inasal _ Soon. Luging-lugi na sila sa dami ng kanin na nakuha mo eh.”

“Wag ako Jun. Gutom talaga ako kulang pa to. Manahimik ka kung gusto mo pang makauwi sa inyo ng buo.”

Napailing na lang sila kay Soonyoung. Hindi kasi kumakain ng lunch si mokong, deretso school na kala mo naman napakabait. Matutulog lang naman pagdating saka habang nasa klase. Mapagpanggap.

“Oh, ano na nangyari dun sa mag-aaral daw? Ano, masarap ba ang kanin ng Inasal ha, Kwon Soonyoung?”

“Wonwoo naman eh! Wag mo nga kong niloloko!”

Napailing na lang si Wonwoo sa kaibigan niya. Kahit kelan talaga basta usapang acads napaka-tokis neto.  _ Pero pag inuman naman putangina kulang na lang ayain ang buong klase sa sobrang g eh.  _

“Teka, sila Seokmin ba yun?”

Sabay-sabay silang lumingon sa sinabi ni Jun. Wow, di nila inexpect na makikita nila mga kaklase ngayon. Overheard ni Soonyoung, dahil nga chismoso siya, ay mag-iinuman daw ang mga ito. Wow parang walang major bukas ano?

At dahil nga madaldal si Jun (at makapal ang mukha), tinawag niya ang mga ito. Kaya no choice na rin sila kundi kausapin, lalo na si Wonwoo. Hindi kasi talaga siya sociable. Mas gusto niyang pumirmi na lang sa bahay at magbasa kesa lumabas. Nauubos daw energy niya kakausap sa mga tao.  _ Same Won, same. _

“Sama kayo? Nomi ngayon?”

At dahil na rin makapal ang mukha nila Soonyoung at Jun, g na agad sila. Ampota basta inuman napakabilis kausap. Flash ka ghorl?

“Kayo? Jihoon at Wonwoo? Sama kayo?”

Si Mingyu na ang nagtanong. Di alam ni Wonwoo kung bakit pero bigla siyang nahiya.  _ Okay, aaminin naman niyang may gusto siya sa kanya, okay? Pero di naman ganun kalalim. Mga 99% lang ganun.  _

“Sasama lang ako pag sumama si Wonwoo.”

Ampota Lee Jihoon bakit nandadamay?

“Ano Wonwoo? Tara?”

Ampota din Kim Mingyu wag kang ngumiti ng ganyan, mahuhulog ako gago.

  
  
  
  


At kahit ayaw niya,  _ pero dahil marupok siya,  _ napasama siya.  _ Sa tanang buhay ni Wonwoo, ngayon lang siya pumunta ng bar. Good luck gago. _

  
  
  


***

Malayo sa inaasahan niya ang ambiance ng pinuntahan nila. Inaasahan niya kasi ay maingay, magulo, mausok pero the place is far from that. Ang chill lang ng ambiance nito. Para ngang hindi inuman kung titignan eh.

“Oh dahil magkakasama naman tayo hanggang sa huli, claim niyo na. Let’s get to know each other naman. Ano, g?”

Aya ni Minghao na sinang-ayunan naman nila. Isa-isa silang nagpakilala, wow first day of school lang? Nap-pressure si Wonwoo dahil first of all, anti-social siya. Second, hindi siya witty. Third, nandito ang crush niya at kailangan niyang magpa-impress.  _ Hassle naman ma-fall bwiset. _

“Jeon Wonwoo, uhhh awkward i guess?”

Nanliliit na sabi niya, pano ba naman kasi lahat sila sa kanya nakatingin. Ang awkward ano ba yan pano ba magkaroon ng confidence? Send help.

“May girlfriend?”

Gulat na gulat ang lahat, lalo na si Wonwoo nang marinig ang tanong. Si Mingyu lang naman ang nagtanong mga sis, si Kim Mingyu lang naman.

“Wala. Even boyfriend wala  _ pa. _ ”

He empasized the last word. Hoy Kim Mingyu sana naman makuha mo ang nais kong sabihin?

“So, if I make ligaw ngayon, may chance ba?”

Putangina. Pumapalag. Putangina tumawag kayo ng ambulansya hindi na kinakaya ni Jeon Wonwoo. Code blue code blue.

  
  
  


***

  
  


Kung may degree lang ang pagiging awkward, panigurado Summa Cum Laude na itong si Wonwoo. May speech pa.  _ Bakit naman po kasi ako hindi palakausap. Ako na po ang nahihirapan eh. Huhu. _

  
  


Konting lakad na lang, makakarating na sila kina Wonwoo pero wala pa ring nagsasalita. Nagpapakiramdaman pero walang lakas ng loob na magsimula. Naririnig na niya ngayon ang sigaw ni Soonyoung sa kanya na “ _ Hoy hindi kita pinalaking duwag. Putangina kumilos-kilos ka jan Jeon Wonwoo.”  _ Sorry to disappoint you Kwon pero duwag talaga ata ako.

Nakarating na sila sa dorm ng hindi nag-uusap. Nagpaalam na lang siya kay Mingyu at nagpasalamat dahil sinamahan siya nitong maglakad pauwi.

“Ingat ka. Text mo na lang ako pag nakarating ka na sa inyo.”

Saad ni Wonwoo pero nakalipas na ata ang ilang minuto ay wala siyang narinig mula kay Mingyu kaya naman papasok na sana siya nang biglang hinila siya nito pabalik at yinakap. Putangina naman walang pasabi.

“Seryoso ako sa tinanong ko kanina. I like you, Jeon Wonwoo. I’ll make ligaw to you, okay? Now get inside. Aalis na rin ako. Good night.”

  
  
  


_ Isang halik sa noo ang pabaon nito ngayong gabi. Sapat na para maging dahilan ng lalo pang pagkahulog ni Wonwoo. Rupok. _

  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  


Hindi pa naman hell week pero feeling niya malapit na siyang kunin. Mula nung sinabi iyon ni Mingyu kagabi ay hindi na halos siya nakatulog. Dagdagan pa yung text nito kagabi sa kanya.

  
  
  


**_Mingyu_ **

_ Nakauwi na ako, love _

_ You already asleep? _

**_Wonwoo_ **

_ Hi uhm hindi pa hehe _

_ Good thing na you’ve arrived safely sa inyo hehe _

_ Pahinga ka na, sorry for making you walk tho _

**_Mingyu_ **

_ Nope. It’s okay really _

_ And besides, I enjoyed naman _

**_Wonwoo_ **

_ Enjoyed ka jan eh we barely talked? _

**_Mingyu_ **

_ Still _

_ Being with you, everything is enjoyable _

  
  
  


Anak ng tokwa diba? Paano naman makakatulog ng maayos si Wonwoo niyan eh grabe magpakilig ang kabilang kampo? Hinayan mo lang naman, ang puso.

“Oh bakit ganyan itsura mo Won? Advanced naman ata ng hell week mo?”

Binato lang siya ni Wonwoo ng ballpen. Konti na lang makakapanapak na siya ng kaibigan. Lord bigyan niyo pa po ako ng mahabang pasensya kay Jun please.

Umubob na lang si Wonwoo, trying to sleep kahit kaunti para lang magising siya sa klase mamaya. Antok na antok pa din siya, hindi kasi sanay na nagpupuyat. Rinig niyang nagpaalam ang mga kaibigan niya na kakain ng lunch at nag-hum na lang siya sa mga ito. Antok na antok talaga siya, okay? Wala na siyang energy to even answer back.

Naalimpungatan siya nang may naramdaman siyang tumapik sa braso niya ng mahina. Parang gusto na lang niyang matulog ulit nang makita kung sino ang gumising sa kanya. Lord, bakit of all times eh ngayon pa? Ang pangit ko pa man din pag bagong gising huhu.

“Nakita ko kasi sila Jihoon sa cafeteria then I didn’t see you. They told me na natutulog ka nga dito. I hope you don’t mind me waking you up just to eat? Ayokong nagugutom ka, okay?”

Wala namang iniinom si Wonwoo pero nabilaukan siya bigla sa sinabi ni Mingyu. Putangina hindi talaga marunong prumeno ang taong to. Sanay na sanay magpakilig eh.

  
  
  


***

Ilang linggo na ang nakalipas na ganon ang scenario na laging nakikita ng mga kaibigan nila Wonwoo at Mingyu. Maghihintayan sa may gate para sabay pumasok, sabay kakain ng lunch kapag pumayag sina Soonyoung, ihahatid pauwi pagkatapos ng klase, kakain na rin ng hapunan ng sabay kapag gusto. Hindi naman lingid sa kaalaman nila Jun na nangliligaw si Mingyu,  _ pero _

  
  


“Won, hindi naman sa nanghihimasok kami pero hindi ba masyadong mabilis?”

Tanong ni Jun, dahilan para matahimik silang lahat. Madalas kasi puro kabalastugan ang lumalabas sa bibig nito kaya naman kapag nagseryoso na ito, seryoso talaga. 

Nagpalipat-lipat naman ang tingin ni Jihoon at Soonyoung sa kanilang dalawa pero sa huli ay kay Wonwoo ang atensyon nila. In that moment, he knows na matagal na nilang gustong itanong ito sa kanya.

“Ang alin?”

“Yun sa inyo. ni Mingyu. Isipin mo iyon, isang buwan pa lang tayong magkakasama mula nung nag-inuman tayo at sinabi niyang manliligaw siya. Hindi pa nga kayo lubos na magkakilala, manliligaw agad siya?”

Natigilan naman si Wonwoo sa sinabi ng kaibigan niya. Oo nga naman, isang buwan pa lang silang magkakakilala pero nanligaw agad? Madalang din silang magka-chat bago yung gabing yun, halos puro tungkol sa lab lang ang topic tapos sasabihin niyang manliligaw agad?  _ Ang bilis nga naman, pero _

“Alam ko naman ang ginagawa ko at ang nangyayari Jun. Ramdam ko din naman na wala siyang ibang intensyon bukod sa ligawan nga ako. Just, trust me on this one, okay?”

Bumuntong hininga na lang si Jun at binigyan ng tapik sa balikat si Wonwoo bago pumasok ng kwarto niya.

“Ano pa nga bang magagawa ko eh gusto mo din siya. Akin lang, wag ka lang niyang masaktan-saktan kundi ako makakaharap niya.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Tahimik. 

  
  


Hindi man kapani-paniwala pero sobrang tahimik nilang apat ngayon. Ni isa wala atang gustong magsalita. Nang makarating sa dorm nila ay nagpasya nang umimik si Soonyoung.

“Luto lang ako ng hapunan. May gusto ba kayong kainin?”

Sinabi naman agad nila ang gusto nilang kainin sa hapunan pwera sa isa. Natahimik sila nang narinig ang mahinang pagsara ng pinto. Malalim na buntong hininga ang pinakawalan nila. It is one of those days again.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Walang ibang tumatakbo sa isip niya bukod sa nangyari kanina. Hindi naman na ito bago, actually pangalawang beses na nga ito pero mabigat at masama pa rin pala talaga sa pakiramdam. 

  
  


“Won, kain na tayo?”

Tahimik pa rin siya, halatang nagdaramdam pa rin sa result ng test kanina. Consistent honor student kasi si Wonwoo, ever since elementary. Hindi naman siya pinepressure ng mga magulang niya about his grades pero siya kasi mismo ang nagp-pressure sa sarili niya. He doesn’t really like failing, sobrang sama sa feeling niya kaya as much as possible, he always do his best sa acads. Sa tanang buhay niya, this is the second time na nakakuha siya ng grade na nag-fall sa line of 7,  _ at hindi niya talaga iyon gusto dahil major exam ito. _

  
  


Nakarinig muli ng katok si Wonwoo at as usual, hindi niya lang ito pinansin. Gusto niya lang talagang mapag-isa sa mga ganitong sitwasyon. Naramdaman niyang may umupo sa higaan niya. Magpapanggap na sana siyang tulog pero natigilan siya sa boses na narinig.

  
  


“Hindi ka daw kumain? Hindi ka rin sumasagot sa messages ko. Are you alright, Won?”

  
  


Hindi pa rin siya umiimik kasi wala siyang tiwala sa sarili niya baka bigla na lang siyang umiyak. He doesn’t want others to see him cry. Ayaw na ayaw niyang umiiyak siya sa harap ng iba, ayaw nilang makita na mahina siya. 

  
  


“Won, talk to me please? Ano nangyari love?”

Tinanggal unti-unti ni Mingyu ang kumot na nakatakip kay Wonwoo. Nalungkot siya nang makita na medyo namumugto na ang mga mata nito. Agad niya itong yinakap kaya naman napaiyak na ng malakas si Wonwoo.

Hindi ito nagsalita, puro hikbi lang ang maririnig sa buong kwarto. Nasasaktan naman ngayon si Mingyu sa sitwasyon. Sa ilang linggong pangliligaw niya ay ngayon lang niya nakita ang side ni Wonwoo na ganito. He always sees the geek, funny, gentle, and kind side of Wonwoo, or rather  _ he always sees the side that he just wants him to see.  _

  
  


“I got a failing grade,”

Panimula niya at hindi niya narinig na nagsalita si Mingyu, a way of saying na ituloy lang niya ang pag-open up.

“Hindi naman siya failing as in  _ failing _ , but ang sama talaga sa feeling to get a grade like that when all I did was to study for that subject. You might think na sobrang babaw ko but for me, it is really a big thing. What if hindi ako makabawi sa finals? What if lalo akong bumagsak? What if—“

“Shh. Love, listen to me. Don’t think that way, okay? Makakabawi ka. Hey, you’re Jeon Wonwoo. I know you don’t give up until you get what you want. Remember one time when we made an experiment sa lab? Hindi ka satisfied with the result kaya naman you went to the lab the next day just to repeat the procedure. You know you’ll gonna get punished for that but that did not stop you from pursuing it, right? Now, take that as a motivation. Not because you fail doesn’t mean you have to give up now. May chance pa para bumawi and I know you can do it, love. Have some faith in yourself, just like how we do to you.”

  
  
  


_ He really thank the heavens above for giving him Mingyu in this lifetime. Sana naman po he’ll stay, forever. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Alis ka na agad, Mingyu? Dito ka na maghapunan.”

Alok ni Jihoon sa kanya kaya naman lahat sila ay napatingin dito, lalo na si Jun na nanlalaki pa ang mata at mukhang may pinapahiwatig.

“Ah hindi na. Nagluto ata si Seokmin sa dorm eh. Sa susunod na lang siguro?”

“Dito ka na kumain. Sabayan mo na rin si Wonwoo. Di pa yan kumakain eh.”

Wala nang ibang nagawa si Mingyu kundi magstay at makikain na rin ng hapunan. Tahimik lang ang hapag, pero ramdam ang awkwardness. Nasa kanilang dalawa lang kasi ang atensyon ng tatlo at alam niyang naiilang si Mingyu sa mga tingin nila. Para kasing nangingilatis ang tingin nito.

“Wag niyo namang titigan ng ganyan. Parang lalapain niyo ng di oras eh.”

“Sus, if we only knew, nalapa mo na yang si Minggoy.”

Nabilaukan naman silang dalawa sa narinig mula kay Soonyoung. Tangina, wala talagang preno ang bibig nito. Kahit sa hapag, may masasabing bastos eh.

“Hoy Soon! Ang bibig mo!”

“At di mo manlang dineny. Hindot ka, ano masarap ba?”

Nabato naman siya ni Wonwoo ng kutsara, pero halata ang pamumula nito. Bwiset talaga tong si Soonyoung kahit kailan.

  
  
  
  


***

  
  


Ilang araw na lang at finals week na nila, kasabay pa nito ang deadlines ng papers nila for different subjects kaya naman halos hindi na mag-usap ang mga tao sa room nila. Lahat busy sa research papers nila plus nag-aaral na din for majors kasi hello, cover to cover coverage of exams? Iyak na.

Mag-a-alas otso na pero nasa school pa din si Wonwoo, editing their paper. Maaga kasing umuwi ang kapartner niya because of curfew kaya naman siya na lang ang nandito para tapusin ang paper nila. Konting finishing touches na lang naman kaya pinipilit na niyang tapusin ngayon. Kanina pa rin nagv-vibrate ang phone niya, he’s been receiving messages from his friends, asking if he already eaten and the likes. Buong araw na kasing wala sa dorm si Wonwoo kaya naman nag-aalala ng slight ang mga kaibigan niya. 

“Hey,”

He stopped typing nang marinig ang boses ni Mingyu. He felt his hands massaging his shoulders at di naman niya ide-deny na masarap magmasahe tong si Mingyu.

“Anong ginagawa mo dito?”

“Joy told me na nandito ka pa din, finishing your paper. And I know na hindi ka pa kumakain kaya aayain na kitang mag-dinner. No buts, isasama na kita, okay? Ayoko sa lahat yung pinapabayaan mo ang sarili mo so let’s go.”

Wala namang ibang choice si Wonwoo kundi sumama sa kanya. He thought sa fast food lang sila kakain but it has been already minutes at nagd-drive pa din si Mingyu. He clearly doesn’t have an idea kung saan siya nito dadalhin.

“Wait, saan ba tayo pupunta?”

“Basta. You’ll know where.”

  
  
  


Hindi maiwasan ni Wonwoo na maiyak when they reached the place. Mingyu prepared everything and he realized what it is today, their third month together.

“Gyu,”

“Nagtatampo ako sayo ng slight kasi mukhang nakalimutan mo ata. But it’s okay. Basta kasama kita ngayon, ayos na ako.”

Naiyak siya sa narinig mula kay Mingyu kaya hindi niya maiwasang yakain ito. He feels bad dahil nakalimutan niya. Wala tuloy siyang regalo para sa kanya ngayon.

“I’m sorry.”

“Okay nga lang, love. Let’s just celebrate today, hmm?”

And they did. Nagkwentuhan lang sila. Opening up to each other, with a wine glass in their hands. Nagshare sila ng tungkol sa sarili nila, about their families, how they met their friends and all.

  
  


Lumalalim na ang gabi kaya naman napagpasyahan na nilang magpahinga. Mingyu had planned it all already kasi may room siyang pina-reserve for the both of them.

  
  


_ Hindi nila alam kung epekto ba ng wine ito o dahil sa nararamdaman nila.  _

  
  
  


Mingyu looked at him tenderly, at unti-unting nilapit ang mukha nito sa kanya. Instinctively, he closes his eyes, anticipating for what’s about to happen. Hindi naman nagtagal ay naramdaman niya ang paglapat ng labi ni Mingyu sa labi niya. Slowly savoring each other at first pero di nagtagal ay lumalim na ito. Hands roaming around each others’ bodies while still deepening the kiss. Dahan-dahan niyang inihiga si Wonwoo sa higaan at pinagmasdan ito. Nahiya naman si Wonwoo dahil sa tingin na binibigay ni Mingyu sa kanya.

“Is this okay?”

Tanong ni Mingyu habang unti-unting tinataas ang damit ni Wonwoo. He just nodded and kissed Mingyu again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ That night was intimate. It was the night when they became one. _

  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  


Halos mapuno na ang lugar sa dami ng tao na dumadating for today’s concert. Tradisyon na ng school nila na gawin ito every year kaya naman halos taon-taon na ring nadadagdagan pa ang umaattend ng event. Pagkatapos nilang umattend ng simbang gabi kanina ay dito na sila dumiretso. Agad naman silang nakakuha ng magandang spot para panoorin ang mga magp-perform ngayon. 

  
  


Buong event naman silang nag-enjoy at ramdam na ramdam sa atmosphere ang pagmamahal ngayon. Wow, walang single ngayong Christmas season. 

Ramdam niya ang pagpulupot ng braso ni Mingyu sa bewang niya, kasabay nito ay ang pagtugtog ng kantang paborito nila. Naiiyak naman siya nang sabayan nito ang pagkanta ng banda sa unahan. 

“Jeon Wonwoo,”

“Hmm?”

Pinaharap niya si Wonwoo sa kanya at tinitigan ito sa mata. Kasabay nito ay ang pagbigkas ng mga linyang nakapagpabilis ng tibok ng puso nilang dalawa.

_ “Mahiwaga  _

_ Pipiliin ka sa araw-araw _

_ Mahiwaga  _

_ Ang nadarama sayo’y malinaw.” _

Hindi na niya napigilang umiyak nang kinantahan siya nito. Nakatitig lang ito sa mga mata niya at pinupunasan ang mga luhang dumadaloy sa mukha ni Wonwoo ngayon.

“Bakit ka umiiyak?”

Medyo natatawang tanong ni Mingyu sa kanya. Hinampas lang niya ito at yinakap. Umaapaw ang emosyon niya ngayong gabi.  _ Mahal na mahal niya talaga ang taong ito. Sana manatili siya sa buhay niya. _

  
  


_ ‘Mahiwaga _

_ Pipiliin ka araw-araw’ _

  
  
  
  


_ Kasabay ng pagkanta ng banda sa huling linya ay paglapat ng labi niya sa labi ni Wonwoo. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Ayaw na niyang matapos pa ang gabing ito. _

  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


_ Misteryo. Isang napakalaking misteryo. _

  
  
  
  
  


Dahil simula ng bagong semester, mandatory na ang “getting to know each other” para sa mga bagong prof, especially sa GEds. Isa-isa silang nagpakilala sa prof nila. Simple lang naman ang introduction. Pangalan, edad, pang-uri o salita na nagdedescribe sa kanya. Sobrang witty ng mga adjective ng mga kaklase niya kaya naman na-pressure siya. 

Pero syempre dahil nga gago si Soonyoung ng slight, siya na ang nag-isip ng adjective for Wonwoo.

“Wala akong maisip Soon. Kinakabahan ako shet.”

“Gago, sabihin mo na kasi yung  _ word na yun _ mamaya. Pag sinabi mo, sagot ko na pagkain mo buong sem.”

Alam niyang isang napakalaking bad idea ang sundin si Soonyoung pero in the end, bumigay din siya. 

“Next,”

Bigkas ng prof nila kaya naman tumayo na siya. Halos lahat ng mata ay nasa kanya, inaabangan ang sasabihin nito. Isang makahulugang tingin ang binigay niya kina Soonyoung bago nagsalita.

  
  
  


“Jeon Wonwoo po. 19.  **_Iniwan_ ** .”

  
  


Isang salita lang ang dahilan para mapahiyaw at mapamura ang lahat. Kinakantyawan na rin nila Seokmin ang kaibigan nang marinig ang sinabi ni Wonwoo.  _ Tangina mang-iiwan ka pala Mingyu eh. _

  
  


Natawa naman ang prof nila sa reaksyon ng mga kaklase niya kaya naman di niya maiwasan na magtanong.

“Ano? Iniwan? Sino nang-iwan sayo?”

At dahil gago rin ang mga kaibigan ni Mingyu ay tinuro siya ng mga ito. 

“Bakit mo naman iniwan iho?”

_ Oh putangina ka anong sasabihin mo ngayon Mingyu? _

Natahimik naman ang klase sa tanong ng prof nila. Nagpalipat-lipat ang tingin sa kanilang dalawa, pati na rin sa mga kaibigan nila, naghihintay na sabihin ang dahilan kung bakit  _ wala nang sila _ . Ay teka,  _ wala nga palang sila in the first place. _

  
  


“Chika ko po sa inyo mamaya miss.”

“Sige ha, pm mo ko. Aabangan ko yan.”

  
  


Biro na lang nila bago nagpatuloy. Siguro ay mananatiling misteryo ang nangyari sa kanilang dalawa.

  
  
  
  


***

  
  


Dalawang linggo na ang nakalipas mula nang mangyari ang introduction at dalawang linggo na rin siyang kinukulit ng mga kaklase niya na magkwento ng tungkol sa nangyari sa kanilang dalawa pero wala talaga siyang balak na magkwento sa kanila.  _ Tama ng sina Jihoon ang nakakaalam ng nangyari.  _

  
  
  
  


Dumating na ang araw na hinihintay ng lahat ng mga umiibig, Valentine’s day. Normal day lang naman ito para sa kanya.  _ Luh, bitter.  _

Wala na silang klase kaya naman nagbabalak na umuwi ng maaga si Wonwoo pero mukhang may ibang plano ang mga kaibigan niya. Hinatak nila ito papunta sa nagb-busking sa school nila. Hindi na niya kailangang magtanong kung anong plano nila dahil alam na alam na niya kung ano ito. 

Nagkaroon ng kaunting tanungan lang bago sila magsimula.

“So kuya, para kanino po ang kantang kakantahin niyo ngayon?”

  
  


Tumingin siya sa paligid, hinahanap ang taong paglalaanan ng kantang ito ngayon, pero hindi niya ito nakita. Hindi niya alam kung magpapasalamat ba siya dahil wala ito ngayon.  _ Ayaw niyang makita niyang umiiyak na naman siya ng dahil sa kanya. _

“Para sa taong iniwan ako. Teka rephrase pala natin. Para ito sa taong ako’y pinuyat pero di jinowa. Sana masarap ulam mo palagi,  _ gago. _ ”

  
  


Natawa siya sa sarili bago nagsimulang kumanta.

  
  


_ ‘Di ba nga ito ang 'yong gusto? _

_ O, ito'y lilisan na ako _

_ Mga alaala'y ibabaon _

_ Kalakip ang tamis ng kahapon’ _

_ Hindi ko alam kung bakit hanggang ngayon ay kumakapit pa din ako sa mga sinabi mo noon. Tangina naman Mingyu, nangako ka eh. _

_ ‘ _ _ Mga gabing 'di namamalayang _

_ Oras ay lumilipad _

_ Mga sandaling lumalayag _

_ Kung sa'n man tayo mapadpad _

_ Bawat kilig na nadarama _

_ Sa tuwing hawak ang iyong kamay _

_ Ito'y maling akala _

_ Isang malaking sablay’ _

_ Sana hindi mo na lang sinabi kung wala ka rin palang balak panindigan. Bwiset ka gago. _

_ ‘Gaano kabilis nagsimula _

_ Gano'n katulin nawala _

_ Maaari ba tayong bumalik sa umpisa _

_ Upang 'di na umasa ang pusong nag-iisa?’ _

_ Sana pala nakinig na lang ako kina Jun. Bakit ba kasi nagpadala ako sa nararamdaman ko sayo? Masyadong mabilis, masyadong mabilis. _

_ ‘Sumabay sa agos na isinulat ng tadhana _

_ Na minsan s'ya'y para sa iyo _

_ Pero minsan, s'ya'y paasa _

_ Tatakbo, papalayo _

_ Kakalimutan ang lahat’ _

_ Kung may degree lang sa pagiging paasa, tangina Mingyu summa cum laude ka ng bwiset ka. _

_ ‘Pero kahit sa'n man lumingon _

_ Nasusulyapan ang kahapon _

_ At sa aking bawat paghinga _

_ Ikaw ang nasa isip ko, sinta’ _

_ Kahit ilang beses kong pilitin na wag alalahanin, hindi ko maiwasan. Bawat lugar na lang ata na makikita ko ikaw ang naiisip ko. Andaming sana, Mingyu. Andami. Pero wala na. Tapos na eh. _

_ ‘Di ba nga ito ang 'yong gusto? _

_ O, ito'y lilisan na ako’ _

  
  


Kasabay ng pagtapos niya sa kanta ay pangako sa sarili na mag-m-move on na mula sa lahat.  _ Siguro hanggang dito na lang talaga sila. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


_ “Eh bakit nga kasi kayo nag-break?” _

_ Tanong ni Soonyoung sa kanya. Pansin nila ang pagka-down ng kaibigan mula pa noong bisperas ng pasko at hindi naman nila hahayaan na matapos ang taon nang hindi nalalaman ang nangyari. _

_ “Hindi ko alam. Ayos lang naman kami eh. Pero sabi niya, hindi pa daw siya handa. Hindi pa siya handa na maging kami. Tangina, sana hindi na lang siya nagsabi na manliligaw siya at nangakong mananatili kung di naman niya kayang panindigan. Masakit eh.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> bardagulan po tayo sa twt @_cafeuniverse :)


End file.
